The Beginning
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Everything was what you might call a typical start to the schooling year with the excitement from the new year sevens. It was a completely different story ten miles away.


It was September 6th 2000 and the beginning of a new school year for many children and teenagers. There was a slight breeze in the air that carried the songs of many birds to the ears of proud, tearful parents and moaning teenagers. The sun shone down brightly onto the flowers and provided them with the key ingredient for photosynthesis. Everything was what you might call a typical start to the schooling year with the excitement from the new year sevens. It was a completely different story ten miles away.

Camilla Fritton, headmistress to St Trinians, stood on the front steps to her beloved school with her hands behind her back and her head held high. She was excited to see her girlies after a long and painfully dull six weeks. Miss Fritton hated the silence that engulfed the building and its grounds when her girlies went away from the summer, it didn't feel right. The woman had opened St Trinians and opened it with explosions and general chaos, that was how the school should always be. Silence and calm was not welcome at St Trinians, it was and will always remain an outsider.

A small, joyful smile began to mould her lips as the sound of approaching anarchy met her ears. Her dear girlies were near. Slowly, she counted to ten before opening her eyes to a full and already chaotic court yard. Camilla's grin grew fast and reached her eyes as she witnessed her girlies celebrate their own return with dances, vandalism and abusing the bursar. They were home where they truly belonged. Fritton sighed happily, at least the summer hadn't tamed them, if anything it had made them more rowdy.

The hands, which were slowly ageing, of Fritton rubbed together greedily as she eyed the battered school bus bouncing towards them on the horizon. That bus would be carrying the newest additions and loudest girls to the school. The First Years. On that bus would be the future of St Trinians, the girls of that year would be future tribe members and rivals to each other. But one very special girl who possessed the authority, kindness and intelligence needed to lead students to glory would one day become Head Girl. For now none of the students on the bus cared for tribes or for being the leader to the pack of anarchists, all they cared for was getting to the school that they had heard little about. It was a mystery to them and they were ready to uncover it.

At the very back of the bus sat four girls; one with a flaming bun of red hair, another with wavy chocolate brown locks and the other two with thick black hair. Their heads bobbed up and down as the bus sped over the cracked road and towards their new school. Excitement filled all four hearts as the gates to freedom came into view. The tallest one, with natural black hair, sat in the middle of the four girls with a small smirk painted on her lips, she was planning on conquering the school and gaining control as soon as possible. Sat on her left was the smartest, red headed girl who was sent to St Trinians as a result of hacking into banks and transferring money over to her own, secret account. On the right of the natural black headed girl sat a gloomy eleven year old who clearly didn't want to be there. The final girl, sat on the red heads left was smiling happily as she chewed on her bubble gum. Occasionally she blew a bubble and it exploded with a loud popping sound. Everything was bliss.

It wouldn't be the start to the St Trinian school year if everything was peaceful and calm, that wasn't how the students of St Trinians started it. Last term ended in absolute chaos, resulting in the loss of three teachers and a breakdown of two, so it was only natural that the new term should start in chaos. Fritton was disappointed when she noticed that her girls seemed to have calmed down, the headmistress was waiting to be entertained by the trickery and pranks. Last year the term had started with the upper sixth form blowing up the dorms, they had spent the whole year sleeping in the attic, and the year before that started off with using the bursar as a target for new weapons. Fritton sighed, where was the chaos?

Pop.

The gloomy girl cringed.

Pop.

Her fists curled into tight balls.

Pop. Pop. Pop.

The tallest and intimidating girl glanced to her new friend and raised her left eye brow in amusement.

Pop.

"Do you have to?" The gloomy girl finally snapped,

"Yeah. Do ya 'ave to look so bloody morbid?" The smiley brunette challenged,

"Chav." Muttered the gloomy girl,

"You wot?"

"Chav." She repeated. The brunette growled, sprung up from her seat and pounced on her newest rival. Not backing down from a fight, the future Emo began to fight back with more force then needed. They kicked, slapped, punched and pinched each other as they fought over the two other occupants of the back seat. The tall girl sighed, she thought they'd all be friends and rule the school together. How wrong she was.

"Ow!" The red head cried as she received a poorly aimed kick. Seeing red and filled with anger over her glasses being kicked off, the fiery future Geek joined in the scuff.

Fritton silently preyed to any God, prophet or other divine being listening. She wanted chaos and she wanted it now before her school and dear girlies became almost normal. Her last hopes of chaos rested with the new First Years, surely they wouldn't back down from the challenge? Camilla held her breath as the battered bus rolled to a stop. Almost immediately a ball of limbs came tumbling out the squeaky door, the three girls took a minute to breath before plunging back into battle. They rolled around on the floor kicking and punching each other as they went. Camilla grinned, this is what she had been hoping for.

The next one off the bus was the tallest of the girls, she rolled her eyes at the behaviour of her new friends before stepping off of the bus. Her eyes darted around the grounds as she looked upon her new kingdom and she smirked. This was hers now.

"Stupid Chav!" The gloomy girl screamed at the top of her lungs. That brought the new St Trinian queen back down to Earth. With a quick sigh and an even quicker thought the tall girl marched over to the fighting 'friends' and pulled them apart. Camilla looked on with a smirk, she knew a Head Girl when she saw them.

The red head stalked off with her head held high and her pride intact, the other two carried on glaring with each other. The leader of the group stood in the middle of them, hands on hips and scowl in place as she waited for the next move. "Apologise." She said,

"No," The future Chav and Emo yelled in unison,

"Now." She glared,

"Sorry." They muttered without looking at each other,

"Wasn't that hard was it?"

Before either girl could respond they were pushed to the floor by an almighty force. A loud banging, explosion echoed through the air. Every student turned around to where the battered St Trinian bus used to stand only to find it on fire. The tallest girl looked up from the floor to find her red headed friend holding what looked like a rocket launcher. She couldn't help but laugh at the frightened expression she held on her face. "I was aiming for Taylor and Andrea," She shrugged, trying to disguise her fear filled voice.

It was September 6th 2006 and once again the beginning of a new school year for many children and teenagers. There was a small breeze in the air that carried the sounds of many cars to the ears of rushing parents and moaning teenagers. The sun shone down brightly onto the trampled flowers and provided them with the key ingredient to carry on living. Times had changed but everything was still what you might call a typical start to the schooling year with the excitement from the new year sevens. It was a completely different story ten miles away. It always was.

An older and less wiser Camilla Fritton, stood on the front steps to her beloved school with her hands behind her back and her head held high. She was excited to see her girlies after a long and painfully dull six weeks, she always was. Miss Fritton still hated the silence that engulfed the building and its grounds when her girlies went away from the summer, it never did feel right. The woman had opened St Trinians and opened it with explosions and general chaos, that was how the school should always be. Silence and calm was not welcome at St Trinians, it was and will always remain an outsider.

Once again the battered bus bounced along the battered road, carrying the destructive First Years. At the back of the bus sat four sixth formers, these girls were sat in these seats years earlier when it was their first time at St Trinians. The four sat in silence all of them now heads of their respective tribes, all except the one special girl. The tallest, black haired and smirking girl sat in the middle with a badge pinned to her chest. It was nice and peaceful on the back seat but the leader of the group knew from years of experience that peace never lasted. Once again the fight started with the annoying popping sound of bubble gum, after that came the removal of the hoops and other piercings and then they would pounce on each other. The fights always started like that. Then the red heads laptop would be kicked out of her hands by the Chav.

Miss Fritton grinned as the bus pulled up, she had heard that Kelly Jones, Taylor, Andrea and Polly were arriving on that bus. That meant entertainment for the old freedom fighter. As the bus came to a screeching halt a body was thrown out the back window followed by two more. Kelly Jones sighed and shook her head as she strutted off the bus, things would never change. The only difference this year would be that things would become violent quicker and she was right. Luggage, equipment and anything laid around was thrown in the air by the Chav, Emo and Geek. Kelly, being used to this, let out a loud whistle which attracted the attention of all.

Just like years before Kelly was pushed to the floor by an almighty force. A loud booming, explosion echoed through the air. Every student turned around to where the battered St Trinian bus used to stand only to find it on fire. Kelly Jones looked up from the floor, expecting to find Polly holding a rocket launcher, only to see two grinning First Year twins. She couldn't help but laugh at the grins and laughter they held. Kelly stood up and dusted herself off as her new favourite First Years gave each other high fives. Things never changed.

Pop.

Kelly swivelled around on the spot to see Taylor chewing on her bubble gum, five seconds later and Andrea would become annoyed and the fight would start again. Nothing much ever changed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No idea how we all ended up with this, I was starting off writing a Harry Potter fic and this appeared. Ah well, could be worse. Could be Twilight.<em>**

**_Review because you love me?_**


End file.
